


chapter 1: tenno in a new dimension.

by brendan1994NL



Series: Void dimension neptunia: FPS protag edition [1]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Warframe
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress, will take long to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendan1994NL/pseuds/brendan1994NL
Summary: (the story is an mix of the 2010 game. And the re:birth version. with here and there some changes. Beside that. I always wanted to try a crossover with the neptunia series and warframe. And no one has done it.  it's set after the sacrifice update.)





	chapter 1: tenno in a new dimension.

Excalibur umbra is kneeling. But even eventually stands up. "damn ordis. did it work?"

"yes, operator. were in a new dimension. and you were just a few minutes passed out"

through various circumstances in the void, he somehow ended up with ordis in another dimension. "seriously? I felt I slept for days" he checks out the view.

"Okay, this is totally not the origin system, this is a blue sky, just like you look at the earth," says hayden.

"operator, you should check your map. it is changed" says ordis.

excal umbra is kneeling and a holographic map opens up.

"hm... interesting... 4 city's. here and there some dungeons.. but there many lands in the sky.."

his excal umbra is standing but starts to glow blue.

hayden tenno is now coming out the somatic pod. and walks now to the chamber where his umbra is standing. as he opens the holographic map himself.

"damn ordis your right. I guess that rumor of the Janus key is real what vor repeats all the time"

the janus key (also known as a void key) was first in possession by a middle ranked grineer named vor. Captain vor

who he killed a second time back when he was still in his own dimension.

he dealt with him even before that all happened.

as the janus key abrupt awakened him Of his cryo-sleep, from there on he was just controlling his original Excalibur warframe as a silent being. from the moon, but in the void.

but eventually meeting his human form. Although. he is insecure about his face. which has changed by the void. which is why he is masked.

the other tenno did not wanted to touch the janus key for a second, because of a rumour that vor repeatedly said something about it's "simple truth" or something called "baptism" honestly. only one tenno took the janus key. and that was Hayden.

they key eventually led him to neptune. trough SAO(mission) and hayden was eventually was sent back to the void by the janus key, trough a torsion beam device, somehow ordis was transported along the way, and was stuck on an orokin junction. which was strange. different than the usual junctions. Not as big as the moon. But same as the moon. It was placed in the void.

the janus key was activated once a third-time when hayden tenno came back into his orbiter. and another gate opened. and so hayden tenno came here.

"hm... maybe i should check out one of the city's, just not with my warframe, who knows what the civilians think of me." Says Hayden.

"operator, it would be advisable to do it!"

"but ordis, I have unlocked all my tenno ways, i am pretty confident in my void powers"

hayden tenno unlocked many void powers and abilities through sheer grinding, by hunting eidolons, that act like animals. if you don't attack them, they don't attack you, the remnants of the old war. beings that hold immense focus power.

and as he acquired some amps to optimize his beam, by a strange ostron named onkko.

Although He has to figure out all other things.

"okay operator, but be careful outside". says ordis.

"sure ordis"

as ordis lands the orbiter on a huge tower. hayden tenno steps out through the magnetic field.

"wew, so this is planeptune, i wonder what kinda-

as hayden tenno wanted to finish his sentence. he sees a girl with lilac hair. walking on the edge of the building. and by accident falls. hayden tenno does not hesitate and uses his void powers to become first invisible and then to dash in the air. Somehow he also able to create surfaces of his void power. In other words. Creating Stepping plates under his feet.

he has mastered and tamed his void powers to the maximum, in times for great danger.

so far. no major danger has ever came around. However never in his life he would thought he would save a girl with it.

although. once it becomes necessary, he will get out his warframe. Then. The enemy would know they would be send quick to death.

as he quickly catches the girl out of the air. as he dashes to the ground which ends in a slam.

"Woah! that was dangerous!" says hayden tenno. suppressing his urge by saying "by the void!"

purple twinkling eyes gazed at hayden tenno's hood mask. as he slowly looks at her direction. and eventually making eye contact.

"nepu! what was amazing! I don't know what just happened! can we do it again!? are you some sort of super kid?!" says the lilac-haired girl.

"erm... yeah. but you can call me. hayden tenno." says Hayden tenno. as he put the girl down.

"my name is Neptune. nice to meet you. I am the pro-tag of this fanfiction! says neptune.

"Neptune huh..." says hayden tenno "could it be a coincidence?" as he says it in his mind,

"Woah!, you're the first ever person who pronounced my name correctly!" she says it with a surprising tone.

now hayden tenno can take a better look at the child, although he doubts she is a child. with the same height and age. surprisingly.

as the lilac girl wears a matching karpa by her hair. her knee socks have a different pattern. she also wears weird plugs. But since it is part of the karpa. Hayden does not seem to mind it. although she has a hoodie. she does not seem to put it over her head

she seems to be optimistic. and has a bright light surrounding her.

Hayden feels like he could get blind by just staring for to long. And get purified by just looking.

"well I think I am going off," says Hayden tenno.

Neptune quickly grabs his hand.

"huh?! why so fast?" says Neptune.

"well, I wanted to see the city here a bit." as Hayden scratched his back head.

"ow, should I be your tour manager then?" says neptune.

while Hayden tenno would love to check out everything himself. it seems that things have changed,

"well. I guess it would not hurt".

"by the way. why do you not open that mask thing?" as Neptune's eyes are burning with curiosity,

Neptune seems to have different views about hayden tenno. totally opposite of the orokin.

"I feel insecure about my face." of course he can't tell her his face has changed by the void. He's also not really a person to show his real face. as he prefers to stay in the orbit. and uses his warframe. he also interact with the ostrons. just by using his warframe. he does not know how the citizens of this strange world would react to him. so for. now. it's just watching the cat from a tree. but somehow. neptune can see him. maybe because she is inhuman?

"huh?! that's unfair." Neptune starts pouting.

"ow anyway, I have to go. maybe another time i'll show you my game collection okay?" says Neptune.

before hayden could ask what kind of "games". she was already gone.

"ordis. pick me up"

hayden turns invisible and starts to dash. going all the way up for a second time to the tower. as the orbiter waits there.

"operator, did something happened? your early," says ordis. once Hayden is onboard.

hayden opens the holographic map and checks for activities around.

"I have a gut feeling something is wrong. Even my void powers feel off. " says hayden.

"I have a partial solution operator, check your codex. it seems that one is changed as well" says Hayden.

hayden walks too his codex. searches some things up. after a while he sighs by relief

"a war with meaning huh... the console war. yet. it sounds familiar." Says hayden. While he thinks back of The old war, it was a war between the orokin and the sentients. First it was the sentients against the Orokin. Then the children against the sentients. And then the children against the orokins. Unlike the old war. The console war has been going on for hundreds of years. But Without dropping a single bloodshed. No human casualties or sacrifices.

Hayden looks up some more things.

"hm.. now, this is interesting. it seems, unlike me. they require shares to fight. like some sort of way to aid them in battle, however, my powers come from the void, and the shares are created by the prayers of the civilians, if people would stop giving prayers then, they can't fight each other, and eventually disappear."

Hayden repeats that last sentences in his head. Seeing that bright smile of neptune. Somehow he feels like it is his duty to farm shares.

"may I suggest to use your warframe?" says ordis.

"this is a war with meaning. but it would not be good to-

suddenly a strange message arrived in hayden's inbox.

"operator!. an unknown message has arrived!" says ordis.

hayden disappears and lets his umbra open the inbox:

"can you stop this war? please stranger, this might not sound like an outsider should do. but, i believe in you

if you can unite game industri's CPU's. If you're doing that. look for 4 fragments at each flying land were the 4 city are located. excuse me for this short message,"

histoire.

hayden starts to make a reply:

"this is a war with meaning. but, not something to ignore. But i Will look For those 4 kay fragments"

hayden tenno.

hayden sends off the message.

"ordis. go to the location where this "console war" is going on."

"of course operator!"

and so the orbiter flys too Celestia. were a more than hundred year is still ongoing.

as the orbiter flies around Celestia. hayden starts to look into the codex more.

since this is a different mission. he can better look for more info.

"goddesses, huh." says hayden.

the name reminds hayden about a former civilization, after all was once a human.

he found it strange humans used to believe in gods. as Hayden became non-religious completely because of the void.

hayden used to search for traces on earth. left behind by humans. if he was bored and wanted to have some time for himself on earth. besides searching for traces. he also learned their biology. just like the infested.

The infested were beings that was used as a bioweapon against the sentients. Despite stiff resistance of the infestation. The sentients beaten it as well. It was also the last measurement against the sentients. Before the Orokin used the zariman children.

Beside searching for traces left on earth. Hayden found cephalon fragments. From ordis. Revealing his true self. But He decided to leave ordis like that. Leaving him with no memories of his former self. But hayden optimized and updated ordis here and there.

"Ordan karris. The beast of bones. Unlimited bone works. It's thanks to you that I have become a bounty hunter. And I have become hella good in it." says Hayden in his mind. Preventing ordis to hear it.

hayden always showed an interest in biology. or anything related to it. so he works for a cephalon called simaris. from time to time. simaris does not know something about personal space although. for hayden it does not matter that much. Since simaris just stares at his warframes. But simaris and hayden share the same kinda ideas:

hayden hunts a being down and simaris gives the biology info to Hayden, That's how it goes.

"operator, this system needs you, will you begin this new mission?" says ordis.

"alright. I am ready." says hayden.

hayden chooses a special warframe. excalibur umbra. tough. he shorted it out. as umbra. a warframe like no other. it's known for its special protection.

hayden disappears and is back in his somatic pod.

"ordis. bring me as close as you can. but be aware. we don't know if they can detect the void cloak"

"yes operator! would you need an archwing?" says ordis.

"yes" says hayden. a couple a minutes later under the orbiter. a door opens under the belly of the orbiter. magnetically umbra sticks on it. he waits a moment for ordis to place the orbiter at a good location. then. the magnets go off. and umbra is going down. after umbra, ordis deploys the archwing.

as umbra falls down as a hawk that makes a dive. he sees some goddesses. although, it seems more like they have a conversation.

hayden says nothing.

"just embrace making a cliche hero entrance. just, let it happen" says Hayden.

the archwing connects to umbra just at the right moment. preventing to smash into the earth. making a smooth landing. He floats now between the goddesses.

"what are you?!" says the black goddess.

"that is for you a riddle and for me a know," says Hayden with a voice reformer.(it basically let him have the voice of umbra when he was still a dax)

"judging how it looks right now. I suppose it is. 3 versus 1?" although hayden mostly works alone or with other tenno. It seems in this match. You can better have someone beside you. hayden lets his archwing disappear. and comes to the ground. he holds umbra's skiajati. a nikama.

"it seems it will be 2 vs 3. Excuse me for interfering with this ongoing eons war"

"it did not called for reinforcements. but, if that kid would be here now..." purple heart sighs.

"A kid?" asks hayden. through umbra. of course,

"yes a kid with unknown powers. he seems quite capable of assisting me. if. he would be here. His powers made him look. Different. From another world." Says, purple heart.

"I see, who knows. maybe that kid is now praying for you." Says Hayden.

"That kid looks like he can't produce any shares. Because of his own power"

"it would never hurt to pray for someone that reaches her hand out," says hayden. then. umbra glows grows grey. and a blurring grey glow comes out. forming a kid.

"what in the word..." all 4 goddesses are shocked.

the grey glow slowly fades. around umbra, then umbra starts moving as well. standing with his back at hayden's back.

"now it is 3 vs 3!" as hayden thought about using his close combat handguards amps. Although it is not recommended for beginners. But Hayden always wanted to try out close combat moves. And he has refined his void powers.

"Alright, I go for.. that white goddess."

"while I'll deal with black heart. can that..."

as purple heart can't really figure out what that strange tinsuit is. hayden starts to interrupt.

"warframe. it's a warframe. but i call him umbra."

"let umbra deal then with green heart." says purple heart.

"fine by me" says Hayden.

"white heart huh.. I think this will be interesting. We're both equal in bodys."

"so that you choose to fight me? As a sign of?" says white heart.

"honor, but also just equivalent," says Hayden.

"Hmm, I guess I can agree with that. But let me warn you. Just because I lack in body proportions doesn't mean I am weak" says white heart.

"I see. That goes also for me. Let me warn you too. My enemies never saw me like this. Only the sentients. So be honored to see my real powers. Unlike you. My powers are restrained by my warframes if, I am in my somatic pod. so.." says Hayden.

Hayden inhales heavy one time in, and breaths out.

Hayden creates a void sphere around each Handguard amp. Lucky he only needs to make 2.

"I have not used my void powers this much since so many years, except against sentients"

Hayden used to wipe out an entire civilization in the past. But Now his void powers are finely polished. Removing the rough edges, the refined void power that won't shake a dimension.

Umbra is lucky to be armed with modification cards. Now he has a better chance to survive all this.

"don't underestimate me. I do not fear any goddess. Not even something like you!" says white heart

White heart is going all out with her hammer.

Hayden Counters the hammer Or rather holding the hammer. With 2 hands just in case.

Combining basilisk scales and enduring tides and even rejuvenating tides. Harding the skin while having major stamina. And even slowly regenerating. This can be seen as a true tank mode.

"What?! I can't move.." says white heart.

"that it to turns out this way. Well, I guess it is inevitable" Hayden quickly turns invisible. Combining the passive out-bounds mind step and mind sprint. Hayden can go from A to B quite fast.

suddenly hayden has his hand by white hearts side. In that moment. White heart could feel his eyes gazing with power. But with no killing intent.

"void bullet!" says Hayden.

In a moment a blast comes off his hand. Actually so much he sends white heart flying back to her own city.

"hmm.. well, at least I knocked her out. Ordis! Send her 2 her own city!"

Ordis quickly use the landing craft magnet and white heart gets grabbed out the air.

"Phew. Rescue a success. But I think she would probably have a few days pain by her rips" says Hayden.

"I knew he had some sort of power. But I never knew he was this strong" says purple heart.

"we can talk all we want after we win this." Says Hayden. As he quickly dashes in the Direction of umbra. But passes purple heart in a moment.

"what?! He beat white heart this fast?!" says green heart. "you could have better-said nothing" says Hayden while he is ready for unleashing another void bullet. "if you're distracted for even a moment, it can end very bad You" Says Hayden. In that moment of distraction. Umbra points his skiajati at green hearts neck. "seems this is inevitable as well. void bullet!" green heart gets a first class trip from ordis. In Tenno style.

"that's impossible! How can a brat beat both green heart and white heart this fast!" says black heart.

"it seems. This "brat" has done some sheer farming and grinding, besides that he also has a received a power from something else" says, purple heart.

Hayden goes back into umbra. Since it's now 2 vs 1. But for now, it seems just 1 vs 1.

"I see. He does not interfere with someone else it's battles" says purple heart. While Blocking some slash attacks from black heart.

umbra is now kneeling. As a sign he is done for now. "just be warned. If I hear you say "brat" a second time. I'll knock you down instead of purple heart" says hayden. A bit pissed being called brat. Although there was no killing intent into his words. For a moment black heart could feel his eyes gazing with power. Trough umbra.

Only teshin. Called Hayden once a kid. However. He spared teshin's live. Because of certain circumstances.

"well. You heard him, don't make Hayden pissed. Otherwise, it will be 2 vs 1. Or even 3 vs 1." Says purple heart.

Blackheart is now in a pinch. Or rather. she got cornered by 3 enemies.

Blackheart thinks in her self. "2 are holding back. because of honor? Being fair and square?" black heart gets A quick response by Hayden through her mind. "balance" says hayden.

"now purple heart!" says Hayden.

Purpleheart charges all of the shares in one blow. Sending black heart down to her own city. By Quickly getting grabbed by the landing craft magnet of the orbiter.

A few minutes later ordis comes back

"that was quite a plan!" says ordis.

"yes. But my balance feels off now." Says Hayden.

"but your balance won't be disturbed by such tiny action" says ordis.

But Hayden thinks otherwise.

Hayden is one of the few tenno that decided to become a Gray tenno. Instead of becoming a Jedi tenno. Or a sith tenno.

The gray tenno or. the grey clan, and as they are also called as "mini thanos" but mostly just known as the gray tenno. They. Walk on a Thread that is the line between light and darkness. Push and pull. Yin and yang. Keeping everything in balance.

Their traditional color is grey. But other colors are allowed to

Purpleheart walks to umbra. "thank you for ending this console war" says purple heart.

"I guess it is logic to end a 1000+ war. For now. However. Can you show me your "other self?" says hayden. Purpleheart responds by transforming back into the karpa wearing girl she is. Hayden responds by standing up. "ordis pick us up" says Hayden ordis comes down.

"now then. Neptune. Inside the orbiter. I'll show you my void magic"

"nepu! So this is inside a spaceship!" says Neptune with an excited voice.

"well yes. From here on. Ordis can travel anywhere. In a small time. Well then. I'll show you my void magic then. Come." says hayden.

Neptune follows umbra down the trap door. Or just a lift door. "this is my foundry, to create my weapons. and this my mod collection. Ow and my pet breeder." "wait. You can breed pets?" says neptune confused.

"where I come from. We can create pets and turn them into guard pets. There very loyal. As long you treat them good to, We got kubrows and kavats." they walk a little further "and here is where I can choose a warframe and arm it" says Hayden.

"wait? There more warframes?" says neptune very surprised. "you thought umbra is my only warframe? No no. I got a lot more. Each warframe I got is different per individual"

"how many?" says neptune. " I never really counted them. But I'll keep it a surprise for now." says hayden. "and some are even stronger. Cus of the void golden alloys. But let's go to my somatic pod" neptune follows Hayden a bit further into the orbiter" "What is behind that door?" "that's my room. It used to be the room. Of ordis But. Now it's for my real self" says Hayden. "indeed" says ordis. "but I'll show you behind that door the magic. As promised" says Hayden. At the end of the orbiter is another door. Neptune goes through it followed by Hayden.

*this is who you are(relax version) music in the background*

All the way at the end of the huge room is a somatic pod. Not opened yet.

"alright neptune. Watch this. Carefully" says Hayden. In a moment umbra glows grey, as the somatic pod opens. haydens true self-comes out. "And?" says Hayden. "wait. So. You just sit around most of the time in that thing?" says neptune confused. "well, Yes, However the warframes act like a gateway into the battlefield. While we also take away the pain from the warframes As you saw how I came out" says hayden

Neptune is trying to put the dots together but somehow it does not fit. "judging by your face it seems to be complicated." Hayden disappears. And umbra walks again. The somatic pod opens this time. As umbra walks now close to it.

"as you can see. The zariman children can put there minds and senses into the warframes. Through that. We can remote control them." Says hayden. "but you can call it. Derelict magic. Since it seems. It's not the void magic that takes away the pain."

Neptune now is very close to hayden's real self.

"it's like I stare at a doll, a living doll," says Neptune.

"well. I guess that is kinda how I felt when I saw my self after a very long time. You know that you are looking through the warframe. But your real self is sitting there" says Hayden.

"but. How was it without your. True self?" says neptune.

"well. I knew my true self was fine for the time being however. At a point. I knew it would not last forever. I was really scared. But somehow the warframe At the time,acted on his own and saved me" says hayden. "warframes are death. But also alive. They. Were once humans, changed. And created as a war production by the Orokin empire. By using the helminth strain. But. Let's go. I think you should check on those bruises"

As they walk out of the room. Neptune sees a different room. "zoinks! What is that!?" says neptune as she is startled by the strange room. That has strange tentacles on the floor.

"that is were helminth is in. Don't worry. He won't do anything." says hayden. "I still don't trust that thing," says ordis.

Neptune has regained her self again. But is now curious of hayden's room. "can't you show your room?" says neptune.

"well…" says Hayden like he rather does not want it. "allright"

Neptune comes into hayden's room.

"what kinda helmet is that?" says neptune pointing at the strange flower looking helmet.

"it was from someone who I lost. Neptune. Someone that. Guided me, it's a sensitive topic"

"you really got a backstory of an FPS protagonist," says Neptune. "A term from your "games?" says hayden? "yep!"

Neptune now sees a couple of drawings. "did you made that?" says neptune. "from someone that. Gave me also an old war relic. A child. That is like me, in a sense" says Hayden.

Neptune now sees strange statues. "and what are those?" " those are eidolon statues. Roaming the plains at night" says hayden. Neptune now sees a table with 3 cups and a theepot. "hmm.."

Hayden responds. "ow that? You want some? Wait a moment" says hayden. And umbra glows grey. Meanwhile. Neptune takes a seat. And Hayden comes through the door. Without his mask hoodie.

Neptune looks at a bald kid with a bit of an adult face. With a scar on his throat that splits and goes up. covers his cheeks. Hayden sits down. And fills up a cup. "here neptune. And. Surprised?" says Hayden. While Putting up a faint smile.

Neptune takes a good look at Hayden. While takes a sip of the cup. She just can't picture it. It seems off. A kid with an adult face. Or maybe. His experience and hardships give him. That adult vibe. "are all. Erm." Neptune has problems with finding the right words. So Hayden responds "it's the result of the void. 3 years bathed in the light. An endless abyss. Although. It depends on each tenno" hayden takes a sip.

"the scar. Is the result of the somatic link. The warframes might not feel anything but, We do, Expect the void also reduced our sense of pain I believe. And our emotions. But that could be the result of our training." says Hayden. "but. Let's go. We need someone to check those bruises. So we go back to planetune" as Hayden disappears. He takes a couple of minutes to do his mask hoodie on. Umbra starts walking to the holographic map. Followed by neptune.

"that is the codex. So the info is always at Hand." umbra(hayden) points at the futuristic office. But with no chair.

"erm. Hayden?" says neptune "yes, neptune?"says hayden "why did you saved me anyway?"

"Honestly I did not wanted it to do it. But A certain person gave me a reason. Quite a good one." hayden opens up the mail in the palm of his hand. Neptune looks at the mail of histoire.

"I see. To unite game industri"

"and to end the console war," says Hayden

"so. In other words. Your just gonna tag along and go home to your own dimension once you have finished your job?"

"yes neptune," says hayden casual.

"so your just an FPS deuteragonist?!"

"one of those Game terms again? Although. I do like that one more. So yeah. Gonna tag along. Ending the console war. Unifying game industri. And then I'll go home." however. Since I am a grey tenno. I am willing to stay a bit longer for extending the void powers."

"huh? What are you? Good neutral with a sense of thanos?" says neptune.

"yes. Neptune. The tenno keep the balance in the origin system. Although every tenno can decide for himself what he wants to be. If it is a bounty hunter. Or a warrior god. It's up to the tenno itself. Ever since we became free from the Orokin empire, says Hayden with a neutral tone. "now i get the grey color of your true self" says neptune. "indeed. The color grey is a traditional color. We of the grey order always have the color grey Around. Ow. We have arrived.

Neptune and hayden go out the orbiter and have arrived on planetune. "well then. All we need to do is finding someone. Who can treat your bruises" says Hayden. "um.. maybe I can help" says an unknown but a warm voice. hayden turns his head casual "woah!" says neptune. A pinkette girl. A bit longer than neptune. And has an heart in her hair. With braided cloth. Appears out of the blue.

"If you say it you can do it. I'll trust you but. Name please?" says Hayden. Who seems not surprised.

"my name is compa and I am a nurse," says compa. "the name is Hayden." says hayden "and I am neptune!" says neptune. "she needs to get in shape got some bruises." "well. Come to my house then."

Neptune and Hayden stay in compas house to get neptune treated up. "allright neptune time to treat your bruises by going naked" says compa. "wait! You sure about It?" says neptune.

"don't worry neptune. I think the void also seem to have decreased my hormones. In other words. I would have not have been around if I was a human. But since I ain't a normal human it's fine. " says Hayden casual. While he finds a place to kneel.

hayden always kneels when he finds a house.

"alright then," says compa. And she starts pulling off neptunes cloths. And starts wrapping her. "neptune don't struggle!" says compa. "woah that is to tight! I need scissors!" suddenly a very precise void laser goes through the bandage. Making neptune totally butt naked. And compa is totally surprised.

"erm. My bad. I think my body reacted on his own." says hayden.

"You can't take responsibility?" Says neptune. With a pouting face. A face of defeat. Because Hayden looks like a 12 year old boy. But has the mind of a adult. And the face of it. Hayden gives Neptune her cloths back. "unfortunately, indeed" says hayden.

"That I did not thought of it before" says Hayden suddenly. Hayden opens a holo window and asks ordis to drop umbra. "compa can you do the door open for my warframe?" says hayden.

"erm. sure" says compa as she opens the door.

hayden goes back into umbra as he changes into another warframe. "Woah! It's a goat!" Says Neptune. "That's rude! It ain't a goat. His name is oberon. And It's a white stag"

"Ow could it be related to the rate/ series?" Says Neptune. "Hm.. no idea but. " says Hayden. As oberon stamps with his hooves on the ground. A strange wave goes through neptune. "Renewal" says hayden.

Neptune gets slowly healed by oberon. And the bruises slowly fade as well.

"that will do" says Hayden.

"Nepu! Is he a paladin?!" says neptune with sparkling eyes. "something like that" says hayden. "well then. should we go?" says hayden.

"so. Hayden. Meh. That name sounds to long, Can I give you a different name?" Says neptune. "Fine by me" says Hayden.

"Alright! From now on it's gonna be sparky!" Says Neptune. "Alright nep nep" says hayden. "hm?.. wait a minute sparky" says neptune as she walks to a pile of garbage and finds a wooden katana.

"ow! that's quite a lucky find! if you master it completely you can prove that using a wooden sword can be just as effective!" says hayden. suddenly neptune's says something out of the blue.

"nep nep katana!" says neptune, while she jumps around like a kid finding their first toy and is very happy about it

hayden gets instantly reminded of the past.

as a very similar line repeats in his head.

"clem clem grakata!"

that line is used by clem, an grineer defector.

clem needed sometimes hayden's help with missions. the 2 of them were a good combination. and hayden itself. enjoyed being around clem while he tagged along. or vice versa.

clem was first imprisoned by the The Grustrag Three. (the reason for that was because of an orokin relic) so. darvo asked hayden to save clem. and get the relic.

"well then should we go then? nep nep. compa?" says hayden.

hayden opens a map.

"allright. i think we find planetune's key fragment around this map. and while we're at it. i think we can try to thin the monster population right compa?" says hayden.

"yes, also for a while the monsters started to become more violent and started to multiply"

"huh. since i got my memory. this fan fiction is gonna be a little different." says neptune. "well i can't help it. if i am a FPS void shota(with an adult mind) deutag" says hayden.

compa says nothing but takes out a huge syringe. "woah! where did that came from! ya know that big weapons are such a cliche?" says neptune.

"really? i don't really see a problem with it" says hayden.

"but still… compa where did you get that thing out?" says neptune.

"that's a compa secret," says compa.

"neptune. it's better not a good idea to push compa to say it. ya know. even with your memory intact it might be better not to do anything reckless also. Even I don't wanna push it" says Hayden "i guess you're right sparky" says neptune.

"allright then! let's beat some!" says hayden.

"Nuuraa" says a doggo.

"What a weird sound is that" says Hayden.

"Ow, you get used too that sparky" says Neptune

"Huh.. this dimension gets weirder by the day"

Says hayden.

"ow well, expect me to smash a lot of those things"


End file.
